hytale_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Positions
Staff Positions and how they work Staff members are meant to be trusted members of the community that others may come to for assistance. Positions tend to be coveted by some and to others not so much. A majority of the staff positions have prerequisites. For those of you that don't know what that means, it ultimately acts as a prior condition for a future thing to occur. An example of a prerequisite with our staff positions, is when you can only become an administrator after being a content moderator. Obviously, administrators and bureaucrats are the most important and salient staff positions, thus prompting the fact that only the most dedicated and trusted users will obtain them. The following will project exactly how staff positions and their prerequisites work. No rights - Rollback No rights - Chat Moderator Chat Moderator or Rollback - Discussions Moderator Discussions Moderator - Content Moderator Content Moderator - Administrator Administrator - Bureaucrat Requirements Rollbacker Requirements Chat Moderator Requirements Discussions Moderator Requirements Content Moderator Requirements Administrator Requirements Bureaucrat Requirements What each position does You can't simply go to any staff member and tell them to block a user and whatnot, each position has a different role to fulfill in our community. The following will clarify what permissions and abilities you have when having these different user rights Rollbacker - The ability to easily revert vandalism opposed to using undo and ajax undo, this automatically removes all the edits that a specific person made. Come to rollbackers, if a vandal repeatly vandalizes the same page prior to being blocked. Chat Moderator - The ability to act as an administrator for the chat feature, with this position you can ban and kick people from chat if they're misbehaving, and it is your job to monitor the people on the chat. Come to them if someone is misbehaving on chat. Discussions Moderator - The ability to have power over the discussions feature and they monitor them,access to the admin dashboard. Come to them, if you want a post deleted,found inappropriate content,etc. Content Moderator - The ability to determine the fate of articles as you have the power to delete or protect them based off of their quality. Come to them, if you want to request having your pasta protected or have found an extremely low quality creepypasta. 'Do not come to them if you want your page to be restored('see Navigating the Discussions feature) Administrator - The ability to block users, gain further access to the wiki's admin dashboard(now being able to edit css,jss,top navigation,wiki features,etc., and you can promote users to rollback,chat moderator,and discussions moderator. Come to them, if a user is breaking several rules,vandalizing,etc. Admins are expected to check wiki activity and moniter the discussion posts for suggestions about the wiki. They are also expected to be responsible,friendly,and active members of the community. You may also come to them for any inquires you have, regarding the wiki. You may come to them for suggestions, but it is preferred you post them as a discussion post categorized in wiki discussion(see Navigating the Discussions feature). Bureaucrat - Maintains the same abilities as administrators, along with the same expectations, the only difference is they are able to obtain the ability to promote users to content moderator,chat moderator,discussions moderator,rollback,administrator,and bureaucrat. They ultimately run the wiki and can demote anyone below them if they misbehave or break several rules.